


Get Well Soon

by SkankyKankyPankyWanky



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Sleepy Bois Inc, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baking, Christmas Fluff, Family Dynamics, Kinda Comedy, Kinda Crack, arson?, everyone is tried, i don't fucking know at this point, i wrote this in the middle of the night so it's gonna be bad, no beta we die like men, phil and niki are barely there, shut up i didn't miss christmas, we focusing on the bois tm, wilbur and niki are good friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkankyKankyPankyWanky/pseuds/SkankyKankyPankyWanky
Summary: After Phil gets hurt, his sons bake him a cake to make him feel better
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Get Well Soon

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is really short, but this idea has been living in my head rent free and I need to share it

It was that time of year again, the ground was covered in snow, the scent of peppermint was in the air, and the faint sound of carols seemed to follow you everywhere you went; yep, it’s Christmas. And during this magical season, Phil and his family were making a trip to the most magical place of all, Walmart.

“I swear to God I’m going to beat your ass if you keep kicking my seat.” Wilbur turned around in the passenger's seat to face the culprit.

“What do you mean? I’m not doing anything.” Tommy stated cooly before kicking Wil’s seat again, obviously trying to rile up the older.

“You fucking gremlin, come ‘mer!” Wil shouted as he attempted to grab Tommy, who was scooching as far as he could back into his own seat, his laughter filling with shrieks whenever Wil’s hands got too close. Phil looked in the rear view mirror so see Techno looking out the window with his earbuds in, clearly not involved in the current situation, even after Tommy begged him for help. Phil couldn’t help but chuckle to himself as the quarrel continued, however he soon felt the need to end things before they escalated out of control.

“Boys, settle down.” Phil said as he pulled into the parking space, seeing Wil pull back out of the corner of his eye. “Remember, this trip is a quick in and out, I only need a few things. No dawdling, got it?” he received three nods, Phil gave a little chuckle as he opened the door to step out, “good, now be careful, there could be ice on the gr-AAAA!” Phil shouted as he slipped.

Wilbur, Techno, and Tommy all rushed out of the car to help aid their father, who was laying on the ground, clutching his left leg. His wings were slayed out behind him and a good portion of his clothes were damp. Techno gingerly made his way over and knelt beside Phil, who was catching his breath from the fall.

“Dad, are you ok?” Techno asked before getting pushed away by a crying Tommy.

“Oh God Dadza, stay with us! Don’t go into the light!” Tommy cried, gripping Phil’s jacket. Said man just laughed as he ruffled Tommy’s hair.

“It’s alright, Toms, I’m not going to die,” Phil chuckled as he sat up, “it’s going to take a lot more than that to keep your old man down.” as Phil attempted to stand up, he felt a sharp pain in his leg that made him fall back down with a string of cuss words. He sighed in defeat as he laid back down, “Yeah, I might need help.”

\-----------

“Ok, yep, thank you.” Wilbur hung up the phone and turned to his brothers. “Ok, so, Dad has a fractured femur, but it’s nothing too serious and he can come home in a few days.” The two hummed, leaving silence in the air.

“Welp, I’m off to bed,” Tommy said with a yawn, “g’night.”

“Yeah, same here,” Wilbur agreed, following Tommy upstairs, “night guys.”

“Yeah,” Techno stayed put, staring at the floor in thought, “night.”

\-----------

If there’s one thing Techno learned that night, it was that baking is not his strongest suit. He stood in the kitchen, ingredients thrown about as he tried to follow a recipe online to no avail. He put his phone down as he let out a frustrated sigh into his hands, why did he even try to do this. Just as he was about to continue, he heard a shuffle at the entrance of the kitchen.

“Tech?”

Techno whipped his head to see Tommy standing at the doorway, the two stood in silence for a few moments before Techno spoke up.

“”What are ya doing here?”

“Well obviously I live here, idiot,” the two chuckled at Tommy’s quip before quieting, “but I couldn’t sleep, so I came to get a glass of water.”

Technoblade hummed, “Yeah, sorry about that, I was probably making a lot of noise.”

“It’s fine, mate,” Tommy waved off as he walked closer to Techno, “so what are you making?”

“Cake,” Techno grimised slightly as he answered, looking down at his horrid excuse for batter, “I felt bad for Dad so I wanted to make him something, I know it sounds stupid, but-”

“No, no, no,” Tommy interrupted, “totally reasonable. Here, how bout this? I’ll help ya out.”

“No offence but what do you know about baking?”

“I know plenty, thank you very much.”

Techno thought for a moment before letting Tommy join him, who knows, maybe Tommy really does know his baking stuff. Well whatever happens, it can’t get any worse.

\------------

Techno was wrong, it did get worse. Much worse. Somehow Tommy managed to turn the batter into something that resembled Nickelodeon slime, just minus the green, and when they placed it in the oven, even after following the instructions, they managed to burn the whole thing, setting off the smoke alarm. Just as they turned off the alarm and put the charred monstrosity out on the back patio, they were met with an angry, sleepy Wilbur.

“What the fuck are you guys doing? It’s 1 am!” Wil shouted at them.

“Making a cake for Dad.” Tommy answered nonchalantly.

“You’re fucking burning down the house is what you’re doing.” Wil rubbed his eyes as he pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

“What are you doing?” Techno asked.

“I’m calling Niki, I don’t know jack shit about baking.” Techno hummed, now that there would be four people in this kitchen, it would probably be good to have someone who knows who to bake.

“Wait, you don’t know how to bake? I’d thought you’d pick something up with all the time you spend with her and Schlatt.” Tommy accused, getting a side-eye from Wilbur.

“Shut up, child.” Wil spat before talking to Niki, earning a laugh from Tommy.

\-----------

The rest of the night went just as you’d expect. Even with Niki’s help, they were only able to make the cake edible, appetising would be a stretch, as this cake was made by 4 tired children with no adult supervision. 

What came out of the whole ordeal was a wonky 2-layer yellow cake with an uneven layer of store bought chocolate frosting that was crudely spread across the cake. The frosting job was clearly done lazaly, not even bothering to smoothen it out so instead it resembled primitive stone tools. On the top, the words “Get Well Soon” were written in writer’s icing, but it was done heavy-handedly and came out illegible, earning an enchanting table quip from Tommy. The cake was also decorated in cheap rainbow sprinkles they found in their pantry that were just thrown onto the cake with no rhyme or reason. At the end of the night, that shitty cake looked amazing compared to the boy’s previous attempts.

After cleaning up the mess and saying goodbye to Niki as she left, the three boys trotted up to bed, planning on delivering the baked good to Dad as soon as they woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Phil died laughing when he saw the cake, and said despite it's appearance it still tasted pretty good.
> 
> Thank you for putting up this.


End file.
